This application claims the benefit of Korean Application No. 2002-49326, filed Aug. 20, 2002, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooking apparatus, and more particularly, to a cooking apparatus having heaters.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a microwave oven is used to heat food by electromagnetic waves generated from a magnetron. Where such a microwave oven is equipped with an additional heater, the microwave oven can further fulfill various cooking modes such as a baking function and a broiling function.
Accordingly, it is an aspect of the present invention to provide a cooking apparatus having heaters is provided, in which the heaters are moveable in a cleaning mode, so as to assure sufficient spaces to easily clean an inside of a cooking chamber.
Additional aspects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and, in part, will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention.
In order to accomplish the above and other aspects, a cooking apparatus is provided comprising: a cooking chamber defined in the cooking apparatus; and a heater provided in the cooking chamber, wherein the cooking apparatus is operated in a cleaning mode, whereby the heater is moved to a first position to assure sufficient spaces to allow an inside of the cooking chamber to be easily cleaned in the cleaning mode.